Shadowfrost's Destiny
(This story belongs to http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Glacier_the_Icewings BUT NONE OF THE TYPES OF DRAGONS, PLACE THEY LIVE IN, AND REALLY ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS NAMES AND THE PLOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO TUI T. SUTHERLAND AND SCHOLASTIC. ASLO PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYTHING TO IT PLEASE AND IF YOU SEE A GRAMMAR OR SPELLING PROBLEM PLEASE DON'T FIX IT I PROOF READ EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, OK? Thanks!) Prologue Swordslasher wasn't one to cause a ruckus, if there was an assassin in town, you could hardly hear him speak a word. This time of night was, lets say, far from generic. "Hey, Swordslaher, you look worried." Starshaper, a 7 year-old nightwing, was staring suspiciously at Swordslasher's anxious face."If you're worried about that 'Darkstalker' story master Shadowlurker told us, I'm pretty sure it's just a myth, ok? Now get some sleep." Starshaper's words weren't as comforting as Swordslasher had wished. His talons trembled. He watched the 3 moons shine brightly in midair, wishing the threat would just vanish. Oh come on, Swordslasher, Starshaper is right. master Shadowlurker is just playing around. Get some sleep. He rested his head on a small pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping to leave his worries in the outside world. Crash. "Come on, be quiet, they'll here us." Swordslasher's head immediately popped up. "Shhh, Darkstalker. They'll find us." Darkstalker. he remembered that name from the 'so-called' myth. The voice, though, sounded like a female. They must be working together. Swordslasher thought. But why? "Don't worry, Diamond. The Nightwings are to foolish to care about people outside of their town. Even if they were an Icewing." An Icewing? Diamond? Could the one and only Queen Diamond be outside of my door? Swordslasher sidled towards the door and peered out of the window. It is. Queen Diamond of the Icewing's was carrying some object, while next to her... Darkstalker? Why would Darkstalker want to be with an Icewing? And finally, Swordslasher noticed, Queen Diamond's object was a small egg, it looked white, yet veins of black were spread across it. A Hybrid. Swordslasher gasped. They must have been using it for evil. Before he could wake up Starshaper, Darkstalker's obsidian-black eyes turned towards him. "You hide the egg," Darkstalker called. "I'll deal with this one." Chapter 1 The Capture Shadowfrost never thought her powers were meant for good. From the time she hatched, she noticed she was handled carefully as she was placed in a hidden spot. She never knew the dragon who had placed her, she guessed it was her father, but who was her mother? She was definitely an Icewing Nightwing hybrid, so her Icewing mother could be anyone. Gazing into the moons at night, she always lead herself to believe her mother was Queen Glacier, so that she was royalty. One fateful day she was caught by a rather peculiar Nightwing as she was rummaging for food near the rainforest. He had scars, but the most noticeable feature was his broken horn. After being tested on multiple times, she was adopted by a large Nightwing, who calls herself MagicWielder, and often left her in her cave. It was then one night where Shadowfrost told herself she couldn't bear it anymore. As careful as she could be, she opened the creaky door and dashed towards the exit of the Nightwing's secret cave. Of course, she never noticed the guards. MagicWielder never let Shadowfrost wander towards the front of the kingdom. Both guards were snoozing away, and only one looked truly frightful. Yet Shadowfrost happened to sidle through unscathed. I must find my family she thought to herself. She couldn't stand the stench of rotting animals in the Nightwing kingdom, it was time she was free. "You, hybrid! sto right there!" Shadowfrost looked behind her. It took her a second to realize the group of Nightwings gathered at the entrance. Run. She told herself. Run for your family. Chapter 2 Freedom Shadowfrost settled down near a stump. She heard the rushing of the Nightwings as they searched for her. Don't worry, Shadowfrost. Your safe. She sighed. Her heart beat as loud as the stomping of the Nightwings. Before closing her own eyes, she saw another pair open out of the leaves. "AAHH! Who are you?" Shadowfrost slowly shifted backwards as the eyes started to focus on her. "You, you were another experiment, weren't you?" The figure spoke quietly as it leaped out of the tree's. Tapir It was a male Nightwing, with unusually black scales, as if they were surrounding her. When he closed his eyes, she could hardly see him at all. "Me?" Shadowfrost asked. "an experiment? I was, well, experimented ON but, I was never an, experiment....." Shadwofrost shuffled her feet. This must be a trap. Why are you even talking to this Nightwing? You know they're after you. Shadowfrost shook her head. "I demand to know who you are." She growled and lashed her pointy tail. "Whoa, you don't have to get worked up. I'm an experiment, like you." He put his claws up. "My names Swordfighter." The name echoed in Shadowfrost's head. She remembered that name, she just knew she did. Flashbacks played in her head, of a scarred Nightwing with a broken horn picking her up. he stood there, face to face with another Nightwing. Of course, the scarred Nightwing who had picked her up was... he was the one who experimented on her, the one who traumatized her for life... She remembered the conversation held between the scarred Nightwing and the other one. "Hey, Fortuneteller." The scarred Nightwing rasped. "I found this hybrid around here. Seems to be an unlikely type..." He looked at the dragon Shadowfrost now knew as Fortuneteller. "Good Job, Swordslasher, bring it to the expirementation table." Fortuneteller said to the scarred Nightwing. That's who it was, Swordslasher. Not Swordfighter. You don't need to be scared anymore. Shadowfrost put out her claws as well. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shadowfrost." They shook talons and stared at eachother. "Well, you seemed to escape, Shadowfreeze. Good job." Shadowfrost sighed. "Its Shadowfrost, ok? And yes, I did. Thank you." She looked behind her eerily. "We should get going." Shadowfrost smiled and sighed. "I'm ready to not be experimented on for once." She walked away with Swordfighter behind her, not knowing the dangers of the new world in front of them. Chapter 3 The Shadows WIP (please do not add anything, okay?)